Anna Abramovna Bystrova
Introduction Anna is a girl of above average stature, sporting an athletic and toned body as a result of her prolongued combat training. Most notable is her curvaceous body, but while she is often said to have the looks of a stereotypical pretty girl, her personality is introverted, albeit by no means shy. Holder of a mundane, yet significant charisma, Anna used to easily befriend her classmates on school, not seldom from different classrooms than her own. Daughter of an overly rigid mother and a father that was gentle, although sometimes too protective of her, Anna became closer to the male parent than expected, growing to be a gentle girl with a few boyish hobbies such as fighting videogames. This led her to be seen as more attractive to the boys of her class. At some point throughout her life, her family had serious finantial problems which made her father turn to alcohol, however his love for the family and knowledge of situations in which drunken men would abuse their families when deprived of the ability to coherently make decisions by the drug sparked a determination on Abram Yegorvich Bystrov to never turn his back on his family or become aggressive. This almost invisible, yet powerful display of care would deeply inspire Anna Bystro and her values. However, by the end of 2015, Anna was invited to the party of a friend that was one year ahead of her on school, being two years older than her. By the end of the party, when only the two of them were left, that boy attempted to sexually abuse Anna, who panicked and awakened abilities that had until then been psychosomatically suppressed by the prejudice against outliers which reigned on Russia, and she ran away from him at a speed akin to that of an olympic sprinter. The authorities which had thought to have eliminated all outliers on that country aside from those stochastically born from normal parents and which could be executed during infancy could only deduce her to have some sort of connection in order to have remained safe and hidden for over a decade. Anna was captured and interrogated — tortured — for over a month until it was determined that she knew nothing and her execution was arranged. However, Anna was rescued by a group of criminals who brought her outside of the country to which she would never be able to return and meet her family. Broken and hurt, Anna went through a time where she didn't know whether she wanted to live or not, but albeit initially abandoned on the streets of a nation of people whose language she had only intermediate knowledge of, a core part of her did not break. Her determination to remain a gentle person despite her suffering had been planted in by her father and she tried to avoid wearing the jaded glasses of distrust that her friend's betrayal and the torture by her country's authorities had given her, and soon enough met people who were willing to help her. An easygoing, kleptomaniac outlier who was proud of his life as a thief managed to help Anna with finding a place to live by lending her a house he had bought with the money of stolen goods. Despite the idea of befriending a thief causing a conflict in Anna's moral compass, the same drained psychological resistance that made her unable to assert her beliefs and resist allowed the ultimately well-intentioned Ranshin to pour a bit of happiness back into her life. A gentle metal mymetist called DraHell thaught her how to fight, albeit they ended up parting ways when he had to settle scores with shadows of the past. She made many friends, but her life had still been destroyed and could never return. Because of that, Anna was a fighter who couldn't fight her fear of blood, but to some degree could with the help of others lift the weight of her own trauma. It was not all positive, of course, as she did get into a lightly abusive relationship with a boy who was only attracted to her body and strictly interested in sex, but having once again a social net that protected her from at least the worst of evils, this only managed to help Anna begin asserting herself once again. This changed when the blonde cordially fought with Hazel Aard Findabair Toruviel Ruprecht, a black haired brawler two years older than her who loved to fight and had the power of draconic transformation which had over time made her permanently possess some dragon features such as red eyes with long pupils and teeth slightly pointier than normal. The two girls fought, and while for Anna it was a training and she didn't feel much satisfaction despite being the victor, Hazel loved that fight and her joy upon being defeated by someone just slightly beyond her capabilities touched Anna, who tended to the girl's wounds and helped her reach her home after they overdid it in the training. They befriended, and later became girlfriends as Hazel's plucky and adventurous nature cheered the speedster up. As they grew stronger and closer together, their relationship became serious and Hazel is hiding from Anna the fact that she intends to propose marriage to her on the blonde's eighteenth birthday, and that she fantasizes with the name "Anna Ruprecht". Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Анна Абрамовна Быстрова, Anechka, Anna Bystro, Golden Lioness Origin: "Outlierverse". She is a character used by me in play by post roleplaying Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Outlier, Speedster Date of Birth: 05 of March, 2001, at 23:49. * Zodiac/Horoscope: Pisces Birthplace: Russia, Moscow Weight: 73 kilograms Height: 168 centimeters Likes: Boys and girls, sweet food, psychology, philosophy and fighting games. Dislikes: Bitter food and people. Eye Color: Light blue Hair Color: Light blonde Hobbies: Drawing and reading Values: Ethics, family, respect, education and especially empathy. Martial Status: In a serious relationship with Hazel Aard Findabair Toruviel Ruprecht. Status: Alive Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B, 9-A with special attacks. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, limited Kinetic Energy Manipulation, limited Vector Manipulation, limited Power Nullification, Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (Low-mid over time), limited Precognition via Instinctive Reaction, limited Illusion Manipulation via Afterimage Creation, limited Attack Reflection, Mixed Martial Arts, limited Plasma Manipulation, Damage Reduction, limited Density Manipulation, Enhanced Proprioception and limited Vibration Manipulation. Resistances or partial denials to: Invulnerability, Durability, Diseases, Poisons, Illusions and other mental powers. Attack Potency: Wall level (Even her casual blows can pierce through concrete, can penetrate steel when going all out), potentially Wall level+ through various techniques (Is able to become many times stronger, can knock down a concrete wall or a large tree with a very strong kick), possibly Higher. Room level via her special attacks (Break Infinity can pulverize a person if the energy is restricted to them or send them through one or more buildings, Plasma Bomb can incinerate a human head when fully charged). Can bypass durability to an extent. Speed: Transonic movement speed (Can run close to the speed of sound, some of her attacks break the sound barrier). Supersonic or even Supersonic+ combat (And sometimes movement) speed with many different techniques (capable of becoming many times faster). At least Hypersonic via Limit Break: Break Infinity (Even she cannot react to it). Lifting Strength: Class 5 '''(Capable of lifting large boulders and throwing them at other people), potentially '''Class 50 with various techniques (Able to lift Hazel's dragon form by stacking up multiple abilities). Striking Strength: Wall Class. Room Class with Limit Break: Break Infinity. Durability: Wall level. Wall level+ via techniques such as Kinetic Armor and Immovable Object. Room level by combining multiple defensive techniques, Far Higher with Perfect Parry in the mix. Regeneration makes her harder to kill and easy for one to think she is dead when she isn't. Stamina: Extremely high. Her metabolism is made much more efficient by her gift's main branch. Anna is capable of running an entire marathon at sprinting pace and withstanding the pain from multiple bone fractures or moderate damage to internal organs, as well as fight after being dismembered. Blood clotting occurs more quickly and efficiently than normal and her quick regeneration allows for an advantage at long fights, given she won't accumulate wounds as easily as her opponent. Range: Standard melee range with most of her attacks, up to several dozen meters with ranged techniques. Standard Equipment: *'Combo Stars:' A pair of gauntlet-like dark gray gloves which cover her hands up to the middle phalanges, leaving out the tips of the fingers. It is made in four layers: the most superficial one is a series of matte-hued plates of a material that seems like a plastic and is darker than the rest of the glove. One of them covers the back of the hand, then smaller ones cover the proximal phalanges and each of their joints, not covering the middle phalanges. The second layer looks like a dark gray rubber that is soft like leather to the touch, the third is a foam made to cushion impacts and the fourth is a thin and soft tissue made for comforting the hand inside it and the only layer that covers the middle phalanges. Despite being a thin glove for punching things and seeming as if it is made of natural materials, what the gloves are made of looks like no natural materials and its composition, despite seemingly soft, is highly cutting and piercing resistant and blades can be grabbed scot-free with them. They are actually an artifact that allows for any attack dealt with them make the following ones inside the same combo be 10% stronger, capping at a 5x boost after 17 hits with the gloves. Some degree of meaningful damage must be dealt for an attack to count as a hit and the combo "vanishes" if Anna stops attacking for long enough that following attacks are not part of a combo and the opponent has a window to recover. Despite only hits with the gloves increasing the following impacts's intensities, all of Anna's blows are affected by it and kicks can be part of the combo and have increased damage, but will not share the property of increasing the intensity of following blows. Intelligence: Extremely high. She has always been gifted at school, being one year ahead of people her own age, and is relatively knowledgeable on philosophy and psychology. Like many other outliers who learn how to fight and reach a high level of proficiency at it, Anna is adept to quickly deducing her opponents's capabilities and making up a way to counter them with what she has, including the scenario of the battle in that. She developed the ability to read into other people's patterns and intentions unconsciously as a child in order to fulfill their emotional needs, ability which extended its uses into battle, making her capable to foresee another person's movements in order to "make every movement with the next one in mind so that the flow of the battle is guided and each move fits together". A prodigy in mixed martial arts, Anna learns around one new way to use her gift every few months and has mixed it with fighting styles meant for average people as to optimize the use of her power in battle and has become knowledgeable on human anatomy. She fights very often through cunning tricks such as detonating an opponent's charged attack close to them with a ranged attack or mixing together and connecting multiple of her skills. Weaknesses: She suffers from hemophobia, albeit that has been desensitized to a large extent, as well as mild depression and anxiety. Feats: *Anna's victory over Hazel on their first fight came by "attempting" a dropkick towards her face and reading her evasion to redirect the attack into the back of Hazel's head and activate Abrogato. The seconds for which Hazel could not use her gift were then heavily punished. *Around the end of 2016, Anna fought a pair of boys who had a greater brute power than her own, but managed to through wits and agility continuously evade everything they threw at her and put them into traps that used their own power and attacks against them to rack up damage slowly. By the end, they got pissed enough to prepare a special attack together and throw a giant fireball towards Anna. She threw a punch from afar, propagating it through the air and detonating the explosion on their faces, knocking both out. This was before Slide Dash and all techniques that are listed after it were discovered by her. Key: -- Note: This is my main character in play by post roleplaying. I may futurely include the outlier race as a whole and their full explanation. Besides, she is often used in roleplay groups where there is a maximum of how strong a character can be, but not an "initial level" or the need to start at a weaker level than the limits, meaning her power level often shifts to the forum I'm playing as her at and this would be a "canon version". While these may not be notable matches, feel free to imagine Anna fighting against your own OCs with "physical attributes (strength, speed and durability) equalized"! Notable Attacks and Techniques *'Interference Field:' The passive ability that all outliers possess. Because their abilities and aspects are supernatural, they distort the logic of the universe by their very nature. This creates a barely noticeable effect around the outlier and the product of their powers, within a radius typically akin to their own stature, wherein the behavior of things (such as the movement of particles) is subtly distorted on a nanometric scale as a result of the bended laws of reality. Typically irrelevant, this effect combats non-consented anomalies on its presence, being especially stronger when close or inside the outlier's body. While it does barely anything to previously existing things such as fireballs thrown from outside the field, it powerfully resists effects such as the manifestation of fire immediately around an outlier or the manipulation of air inside their lungs — to the point where even those much more powerful than the target would consider forcing themselves beyond the resistance to not be worth the effort and too tiring to maintain —, making it a defense against a few power applications that would make the outliers extremely vulnerable if possible to do, but not inherently a meaningful advantage in combat. Besides, the Interference Field interacts with physical constants and "absolutes" in an odd way, such that one who is, for example, indeed immune to fire despite having a body made of flesh and bones and instead of merely resisting it or being of a composition like "energy" such that the idea of burning it would not make any sense to begin with, then that absolute aspect of their properties is softened into something powerful, but relative to the softened attribute's neighboring qualities and its holder's base attributes. It also makes so that the field considers things that move relative to, equal to or faster than the speed of light to be "direct information transfers" and will resist them if not consented, making it harder for outlier to suffer sunburns because of how they subconsciously resist unnecessary UV rays. This way, the field can be bypassed in four main ways: *'One', another being with supernatural powers can enter the field's range so that its supernaturality overlaps with their own and they can use their powers there as if it were neutral territory. It extends to the necessity (or "possibility") of touching a part of an outlier's body and becoming capable of using one's powers on the touched region and a bit around it — how much varies depending on intensity and duration of contact, as well as difference in power —, but usage of powers directly inside the body is always weakened and made harder to a degree. *'Two', if the outlier consents to the usage of a supernatural power, then their field won't resist it. This has the upside of being possible to not resist the direct usage of healing powers from afar, with the downside of consent being nearly impossible to give while one is unconscious. It also means the field's resistance is stronger against an outlier with their guard up. *'Three', "triggers" can be used. If a power has a condition to be activated such that the outlier needs to directly or indirectly do something in order to fall prey to the ability. The name is used because of how illusionists can trigger their illusions on people by creating small sensory stimuli that need to be perceived and not discarded, nor "broken" (noticed as triggers, associated with something else, etc) in order for the sense they stimulated to be controllable. However, many other triggers exist, such as having a person bet their soul on a game and consciously or subconsciously admit defeat. They are considered a way of "poking the gaps in the armor that is the Interference Field". *'Four', abstract powers can be exploited. A power like a flame that can burn "anything, even abstract things such as the distance between two points or the ability of other flames to burn" will still be resisted if one attempts to manifest it directly inside the field, but once it's in contact with the field, it could burn "the interference of the field" and eliminate its effects, for example. This is because the field itself is an abstract thing: a distortion of the world's logic. **'Suppression:' An active technique of the Interference Field wherein the outlier suppresses undesired information emanated from them and becomes invisible or like a black body to forms of extrasensorial perception and sixth senses that many outliers have. It is a skill mostly used for stealth, but often taught to allow outliers to conceal their fields from detection by modern technology and avoid being discovered as outliers when living in nations where that can result in violence. **'Iron Body:' An active technique of the Interference Field in which the outlier intensifies its resistance on their own body and creates a resistance and repulsion to all, even already manifested supernaturality. This resistance is small, but allows one to avoid power activation on their bodies even after a way of bypassing the field has been used, such as a trigger or direct contact with the body. The Iron Body is weak, being easily bypassed through a non-casual attack by someone of the same level, although it can be concentrated on a smaller part of the body to increase how powerful that would have to be. It interacts in odd ways with the effects of matter and energies of supernatural nature or origins, such as allowing one to grab and hold a fireball without exploding it as it would on impact, all due to the interference and resistance. This technique recquires focus to activate and maintain, and it's possible to weaken it extremely or deactivate it via a simple punch to the chin. **'Abrogato:' An active technique of the Interference Field in which the outlier touches the back of the head or the spine of an individual with supernatural abilities and rejects that individual or their powers, making so that their cells most sensible to the field — those which control their abilities — have their functionality suppressed. This causes the target's powers to become numb and unresponsive, nullifying all active abilities, but does not affect passive ones. Also works on computers by touching their proccessing units, although with potentially more far-reaching damages when the structures that control the powers and other functions are unflexibly shared. The duration of the numbness depends on intensity, duration and area of the contact, typically being of several seconds before the powers start to slowly come back when activated from a hit, but if an opponent can be pinned down, Abrogato may last for days, weeks, months or, with the right application that the vast majority (Anna included) of its users do not know, be permanent on anyone unable to regenerate parts of their brain or spine. Supernatural matter can insulate one from the effects of Abrogato. Activating Abrogato through one's gift is possible, but extremely tricky as it requires it to be active since the power is manifested and maintained the entire time, besides a greater effort to compensate for the weakness of the gift's field. *'Ultravelocity:' The gift Anna was born with. It is "the power to determine the dynamics of movement in and from oneself", a power which mainly affects the body of its user. Although active, it involuntarily activates itself whenever she makes a sufficient amount of physical effort, making her movements stronger and more precise, and by forcing it she can reach even greater levels of speed and precision. However, that is by no means not all that Ultravelocity can do: she can determine how the kinetic energy of her blows will dissipate, such as in punching the air and making the impact propagate through it like a linear wave with barely any normal energy dispersion until it reaches a target or disperses completely. It also allows for things such as running and transfering all the kinetic energy of the sprint into an arm or leg to kick with unusual strength and speed. **'Enhanced Metabolism:' Anna's gift branched when she was tortured, and if Ultravelocity can actively manipulate the dynamics of her movement in a macroscopic scale, her main branch makes it passively manipulate them on a microscopic scale to enhance all her bodily functions in speed and efficiency. Thus, her stamina is greater than normal, she can resist and get rid from poisons which would normally build up in the human body and her body regenerates from wounds in a way akin to that of an axolotl and much faster than a human, recovering from bruises and scratches in few seconds with no sign that they once happened, cuts and contusions within a minute, bone fractures within hours, loss of small parts of the body such as fingers in days and entire limbs or large organs within weeks, protecting her from pretty much all damage permanency where the damage suffered isn't enough to kill, and even in some cases where it should kill such as serious damage or destruction of the heart and less important parts of the brain. It also allows her body to develop normally, but age slowly, meaning she will remain with a young-looking body until about 300 years of age before quickly aging and dying, and it can act more intensely in stress conditions, such as putting Anna in a coma when grievously wounded to allow recovering when it could otherwise be impossible. **'Enhanced Proprioception:' Anna's gift branched during her fighting training, making her capable of feeling her own movement, kinetic energy and the forces that act upon her. *'Intuition of Flavor:' An uncommon passive ability Anna was born with and developed through her life and training. It is human intuition developed to such an extent that her mind will subconsciously reject anomalies on itself, guarding against mental powers to the point where an illusion manifested as a supernatural hologram in the environment will not be seen unless Anna wants to see it, an aspect which she had to train in order to tone down and be able to see illusions, but also through them and recognize them as such, being able to break them willingly. It is as if she could intuitively detect the "nature" of stimuli, feel their "flavor" and know if they are real or false through ways not consciously understood. Besides, as an advanced intuition which interferes with her instincts, it can make her subconsciously react to and predict movements from others, as well as detect patterns that Anna wouldn't consciously observe, like the first muscular tensions that indicate an incoming contraction and movement or very subtle emotional signs. *'Unstoppable Force:' A technique where Anna "grabs and holds to" the momentum of a movement and stabilizes it so that it doesn't change, rejecting external forces. This creates the illusion of multiplied mass because a greater force is required to move the same body, but it's named by how it is especially resistant to sudden decceleration or acceleration, making it super effective against unflexible and stable targets. The downside is that it makes it complicated for Anna to change the movement herself once it's active, not impossible, but like a "complex game of motor coordination". **'Immovable Object:' The defensive application of "Unstoppable Force", wherein an "inertia that refuses to be broken" is created on a stable part of Anna's body. If an attack hits it, it will be harder to push the skin downwards against the body and cause concussive damage, or divide it for cutting and piercing, for example. *'Limit Break:' Because Anna's gift was psychosomatically suppressed during most of her life, her brain's self-imposed limitations for it are harsher than normal, but it is extremely easier to break through them via adrenaline rushes, meaning she can channel the tension of a battle into a short burst of increased strength and speed that lasts from the beginning of a heartbeat to the end of the following one. *'Slide Dash:' Much like anyone can build up strength between two fingers and release it on a fingerflick, Anna can swiftly prepare and create a burst of speed that immediately accelerates her to maximum velocity on one direction. Using it midair or anywhere with little support to her body is for some reason more tiring than normal and therefore way harder to spam. *'Piercing Blow:' Anna propagates the impact of an attack throughout a defense to hit a target. One example would be punching a person's head and making the impact go straight into their brain as if she punched it directly, causing damage far worse than a concussion with no superficial bruising or impact damage to the forehead. Added to her knowledge of martial arts and anatomy and her fighting experience, this can make any blow highly debilitating as an arterial valve can be disabled with a casual strike, a joint can be debilitated, an organ can be directly struck etc. It is possible to go through multiple barriers (e.g a helmet and the cranium), but that requires exponentially more effort and concentration and can turn a technique which is easily and quickly used into one that requires thought and preparation. The density, durability and supernaturality of things on the path will resist Anna's gift, but a Piercing Blow is nearly always more effective than a normal blow to some extent. *'Kinetic Armor:' Anna rejects undesired external influences over herself, making so the air resistance can merely raise or lower her temperature through friction and convection and a knife stab would be stopped superficially. Overall, all damage is drastically superficialized and reduced. This technique is weaker than Immovable Object, but does not tire her down nearly as fast or affect her motor control. This cannot be used to fly or float because Anna for some reason struggles with controlling the effects of gravity acceleration over her body, but can be used to fall slowly and glide. *'Destruction Wave:' Anna makes so the kinetic energy of a blow is released on the most efficient way to destroy a targeted material. It is possible to concentrate it to cut or pierce, or create different types of impact and even long lasting vibrations by predetermining how the energy will dissipate. *'Perfect Parry:' Anna parries an attack directly and immediately avoids its influences over her. Differently from kinetic armor which would make damage superficial, but still take some, Perfect Parry efficiently and immediately disperses mechanical influences before there is any damage at all and makes it possible for even blows that would easily knock her out if defenselessly taken to be blocked with no damage. However, it requires preparation and cannot be used reflexively, but can be used to block an attack which was foreseen or easy to react to. The parry can even reflect the impact or pressure back into the attack, potentially damaging a spear thrown at Anna or sending back a projectile. *'Straight Sound:' A technique usable in both mundane and fight situations wherein Anna emits a sound and directs so it's not heard elsewhere and its energy is concentrated throughout reduced areas and volumes. This can be used to talk to someone without anyone else hearing, or to clap her hands extremely hard and propagate a shockwave straight towards the enemy, alongside many other applications. Sound can also not be emitted, allowing for silent movement that lightly vibrates her foot and the surface in contact with her without meaningfully affecting anything else. *'Plasma Bomb:' Anna uses her hands to strike the air and transfer kinetic energy directly into it to efficiently generate wind that is compressed into a single point until it heats up and turns into plasma. Once created, the ability to control dispersion of kinetic energy makes the compressed plasma sphere stabilize on its shape, its size ranging from that of a thumb and the power of one of her punches, to that of a human head. Upon exploding — be it upon impact or by being allowed to sustain itself on its own for long enough that it destabilizes and disperses — it can electrocute, burn, generate impact and set fire on a target, as well as momentarily blind them. Its multiple damage forms generate a large time window for Anna to initiate a combo. The plasma sphere is constantly surrounded by strong winds that circle it at a close range, and they are used as a support for Anna to redirect the kinetic energy that reaches her from them and manipulate the bomb that way, usually with the assist of hand movement. *'Phantom Step:' It is common for speedsters to be better than average at generating afterimages with their movements, but because Anna can control them, she manages to better manipulate her afterimages, creating them at slower speeds, desynchronizing them from her actual position and even making their movements differ from her own to an extent. This allows her to even create fake attacks and other very low level illusions. *'Limit Break – Break Infinity:' Anna's special attack and last resort which pushes her gift's destructive potential to its limits. By joining together Slide Dash and Limit Break beyond what should be possible for even these two techniques together, she forces Ultravelocity to build up extreme amounts of power and releases it in a single movement which is so fast that she herself cannot react to the movement once it has begun. After positioning herself in preparation to attack, her body will glow increasingly strongly until it reaches a peak, then shoot forward in a single attack, a single action which cannot be controlled on its duration due to being too fast for even herself to react to, only predetermined through her power. Upon usage, she will suffer mild to moderate wounds to her muscles, bones, joints and tendons all over her body, and even a single use causes enough fatigue that two in a row would overload her and result in a self-knockout. Therefore, if this technique is ever to be used in a fight that might still continue after it, Anna has to reduce the rhythm of her movements right after and for minutes to recover from the damage and exhaustion. *'Тяжелое Перо:' "Heavy Feather" is the fighting style Anna developed by mixing her gift with the movements of several martial arts in order to be able to put a lot more weight into them without losing balance, inverting the direction of movement rather than just pulling back a limb after striking and using sudden bursts of speeds to reduce the need to acceleration and reduce the time needed to execute any movement in a fight. Coupled with her own flexibility and athleticism, this has made Anna's combat "twice stronger, faster and more precise than anyone with the same strength, speed and precision as herself". Tyazheloye Pero can be combined with one or more of her techniques in order to increase its power in exchange of consuming her otherwise large pool of stamina rather quickly. Other Notable Victories: Mr. Boris (From Darkness we Rise) Mr. Boris's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized and all odds were stacked against Anna) Titanicus (The Back Of One's Head) Titanicus's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Meck (D&D Homebrew) Meck's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *Albeit having surprisingly large breasts, Anna feels no back or shoulder pains as a result of her enhanced physical attributes, albeit they did bother her before developing these. Her bust and hairs do not get in the way of combat thanks to her ability to control their movement and minimize or nullify jiggling. *Despite her regeneration typically disallowing the existence of scars, Anna has small, almost unnoticeable ring-shaped scars on the joints between her proximal phalanges and the joint with the metacarpal bones in all of her fingers, both her hand's and feet's. These fingers were, indeed, cut off multiple times, but the exact reason this place and nowhere else has scars is unknown. *Already a very light tone of golden, Anna's hair has a small section — four centimeters in length — in which it is purely white. This was a consequence of stress under torture. *When the top of her head is injured, Anna's hair grows more quickly until the wound is closed and a small while after. The same happens with her fingernails, although these need more specific locations to be damaged in order to grow faster. *While Anna used to be somewhat chubby on her early teens, but the fighting training made her body slimmer and her muscles more defined and toned. Rather than lose weight, however, she gained it because of the added muscle mass. * Here is the blog post in which this page was sketched.